Letting Go
by Grizzled Rose
Summary: A future story about both the Roxton and Malone families.
1. A chip off the old block

"Letting Go"  
  
By: Grizzled Rose; whitewolf666@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the story and the homemade characters.  
  
Summary: A future story, about both the Roxton and Malone families.  
  
Notes: This is a future reality, so here is a little catch up. John and Marguerite are wed, along with Ned and Veronica; (via the Zanga shaman). The year is 1945, and the families are still trapped on the Plateau, having given up the search twelve years ago. A year ago in 1944, Challenger died of a fever, leaving everything to the group. Also a letter addressed to Jessie if they ever find a way off the Plateau. Summerlee is still MIA; (though because of his age, he's most likely dead now).  
  
Children: The Roxton's; William Edward (age 19), Adrienne Elizabeth (age 15)  
  
The Malone's; Tom Arthur (age 17), George Richard (age 13)  
  
Marguerite sat out on the balcony taking in the fresh air, and re-reading "Moby Dick" for the hundredth time. She really didn't even need the heavily worn printed pages; long ago she had memorized the entire book. It was one of Adrienne's favorites, but it gave her something to do. The emptiness of the tree house got to her then; she didn't like to be alone. John and the boys were out working on the windmill, and the men needed their bonding time. Now she wished that she had accompanied Veronica and Adrienne to the Zanga village the other day, but they were due back anytime now.  
  
***  
  
"George, will you hand me the hammer there?" Ned Malone asked as he balanced himself on the homemade ladder. "I just want to make sure that this plug is in tight." A young man with the lightest blonde hair, and a deep bronze tan handed a hammer up to Ned. The boy wore a mixture of old patched up clothing that hung over his small frame, and some homemade clothing. He then headed over to a group of young men all dressed in the same manner. They were picking up the tools and getting ready to head out.  
  
"You almost ready to head home Neddy-Boy?" Lord Roxton asked as he stepped around from the backside of the windmill. His shirt was thrown over his left shoulder, and although his eyes shined with fire and fury; his body just couldn't bounce back as quick any more.  
  
"Just finishing up Roxton, and I think the boys have every thing ready to go." Both men looked over to the group of young men. "Though you know Tom," Ned pointed to his older boy, a strawberry blonde that did look like Tom Layton. His namesake. "He wants to go see if there is any change on his little experiment." Ned climbed down the ladder, with a smile across his face. Roxton noticed the happy look on his friend's face.  
  
"That boy of yours is getting as bad as Challenger ever was." Roxton laughed and thought back. "What was it, at eight that boy was following Challenger around the lab?"  
  
"Seven actually, poor Challenger didn't know what to do at first." The men laughed at the memories, as they put the ladder away and headed towards the young men. The boys were talking quietly to themselves, but as Roxton and Malone came near they stopped. The two older men shared a glance.  
  
Roxton stared at his son, the oldest of the bunch. He was almost a copy of his father, except for his eyes, the boy had is mother's eyes. Roxton had spent many years learning how to read them, and like his mother William had away of coming up with some clever schemes. With him and Tom being so close in age, that meant both sets of parents had plenty to worry about.  
  
"Ok what are you up to now?" Roxton asked eyeing William, and then letting his stare move to the others. George was the one to give it away. He dropped his eyes and lowered his shoulders. Ned also noticed the subdued look that his youngest son took on.  
  
"George?" Ned asked. "Something going on?"  
  
"Nothing dad, just talking." George didn't look his father in the eyes, but for now they'd just have to keep an eye on all the boys.  
  
"Alright, well we better get home, mother is due back and she will want to make sure we're all right." Ned said as the group of men double checked their weapons and headed back to the tree house.  
  
***  
  
Marguerite was about to go crazy in all the quiet; she had given up on trying to read a bit ago. She busied herself by doing some "touch up" cleaning around the tree house. It really wasn't doing any thing; she'd turn that this way, and move this that way. She stopped mid-stride and then walked over to one of the living area chairs. A smile dancing across her face. She pulled out of Adrienne's old dolls, and thought 'Now how did this get there?' She shrugged it off and walked over to the old play chest. Carefully she placed the doll on top of the pile of the children's old toys.  
  
She then heard the hydraulics of the elevator kick in, some ones home. Veronica and Adrienne came into view as the elevator reached to the top. They disembarked, and hung their packs up on the hooks.  
  
"Mother! We're home!" Adrienne called out. The girl had her mother's raven curls and slim build, but her eyes were the color of emeralds. Marguerite walked up to her daughter, who gave her mother a kiss and then headed to her room.  
  
"Where's Ned and the boys?" Veronica asked as she looked around the tree house.  
  
"Their over at the windmill doing repairs with John and William." Marguerite replied. Veronica nodded and headed to the kitchen, Marguerite following behind. "Time to start lunch?"  
  
"Yes, and your not weaseling your way out of helping this time." Veronica said with a smile.  
  
***  
  
The tree house was once again quiet as the children had all gone to bed, quickly followed by Ned and Veronica. Marguerite found herself out on the balcony staring into the star filled sky, memories of her life on the Plateau running through her mind.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, she leaned back into John's chest.  
  
"Just remembering." She replied. They stood that way lost in thought for a bit, feeling safe and warm in their closeness. Roxton looking over to the doorway leading to the boys' rooms every once in a while. "John?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What's the matter?" She tilted her head up on his shoulder so that she could see the look on his face.  
  
"William and Tom are up to something."  
  
"And you know this because?"  
  
"He has that look."  
  
"That's all?" Marguerite asked. John looked down at her with a smirk, his eyes saying more then words ever could.  
  
"He does take after you." Roxton said with a smile.  
  
"What, our little hunter? I do believe he gets his adventurous spirit from your lordship." They laughed, but they both know the truth. William was almost on even mix. John's love of hunting and adventure, but Marguerite's scheming and deception. A very dangerous mixture for sure.  
  
"What are they up to now?" She asked with a bit of annoyance in her tone.  
  
"That's the problem, I don't know." Roxton said flatly. Marguerite sighed heavily.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, that's what brought me out here. I think I am going to keep that boy busy. So much so that he will not have the time to get into trouble." He had a determined look in his eyes.  
  
"Just how are you planning on doing that?" She pulled out of his embrace, and turned to look at him directly. "You remember last time?"  
  
A look of pain fell on Roxton's face. The last time William was looking for trouble, the pair had given the boy a couple of extra jobs. In which he used to help him, along with Tom, sneak out into the jungle. Which turned out badly when they ran into some cannibals on the way back. Luckily Tom managed to escape back to the tree house and find help.  
  
"I remember. This time I think that a long hunting trip will do the job. That way I can keep an eye on him, maybe have a bit of a talk with him as well."  
  
"I don't know John…" Marguerite began.  
  
"What are we to do? He is growing up, and is no longer our little boy. Hell, by all rights he is a man now." Roxton's words were harsh, but rang with truth. That didn't mean that they still didn't hurt. Marguerite looked to her feet, and John could see that his words had cut deep.  
  
"I know." Marguerite said in a whisper. John brought a finger under her chin, and carefully raised her head so that they were looking eye to eye.  
  
"I don't want to let him go either." John whispered to her.  
  
***  
  
It was early morning; most of the jungle was asleep, as two dark figures snuck into Challenger's lab.  
  
"So what are we looking for again?" William asked in his softest whisper. He lit a small candle and carried it to the furthest corner.  
  
"A map of the plateau, Grandpa kept it here some where. It has all the places they've tried marked. Also his plateau journal, that has all his idea's in it." Tom whispered back. The two young men quietly started searching through all of Challenger's papers. Unknown to them they were not the only ones awake, and they were being watched.  
  
***  
  
"God damn it!" Followed by a loud bang. With in a few moments everyone in the tree house found their way to the living room. That is, almost everyone.  
  
"What is it John?" Marguerite asked, a concerned look growing as she looked at her husband's face. Last night's conversation coming back to her.  
  
"Where's Tom and George?" Veronica asked concern growing in her as well. Ned coming in behind her looked to Roxton and cursed under his breath.  
  
Adrienne stood next to her mother, not realizing what was happening yet. Slowly it came to her; she looked up to her mother. Not knowing what else to do. Marguerite's face showed great anger, but her eyes reviled the fear that she was fighting to control. Roxton was already at the gun rack, a stream of silent curses flowing under his breath.  
  
"John, what are they up to now?" Marguerite asked. At the same time Veronica asked, "What's happening Roxton?"  
  
"Roxton, you have to slow down. We need to know what's happening. You can't go after them by yourself any way." Ned said calmly, adding. "Also, you can't go after them in your night cloths." Roxton stopped. He looked down and realized he was only wearing his long john pants. That was enough to snap him back to reality, with a sigh headed for his bedroom. He handed Ned the note on his way past; Ned began reading it out loud, so that all could hear.  
  
"Going to find the way off the plateau. Don't worry we'll be careful, sorry we borrowed grandpa's rifle and the shotgun. When we find the way off we will come and get you. Love William and Tom." Ned handed the note to the women and headed to his room to change as well.  
  
"So where's George!?!" Veronica was shaking; tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….. 


	2. We taught them to walk because...

"Letting Go" Part II  
  
By: Grizzled Rose; whitewolf666@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the story and the homemade characters.  
  
Summary: A future story, about both the Roxton and Malone families.  
  
When we last saw our adventurers: The boys had run off to find a way off the plateau.  
  
Notes: This is a future reality, so here is a little catch up. John and Marguerite are wed, along with Ned and Veronica; (via the Zanga shaman). The year is 1945, and the families are still trapped on the Plateau, having given up the search twelve years ago. A year ago in 1944, Challenger died of a fever, leaving everything to the group. Also a letter addressed to Jessie if they ever find a way off the Plateau. Summerlee is still MIA; (though because of his age, he's most likely dead now).  
  
Children: The Roxtons; William Edward (age 19), Adrienne Elizabeth (age 15)  
  
The Malones; Tom Arthur (age 17), George Richard (age 13)  
  
Tom was kneeling by a mound of dirt, noting the movements and habits of the Beatles that called it home. The shotgun lay next to him. He wore Challenger's hat pushed back on his head, a gift from his dying grandfather. William stood guard over him, holding Challenger's rifle, and wearing one of his father's old safari hats.  
  
"You almost done Tom? We should get moving, you know this is headhunter country." William eyed his friend, who was feverishly jaunting things down in his journal.  
  
"I know just one more thing." Tom said. He loved science, something he had picked up from grandpa Challenger. One of the reasons he wanted to find the way off the plateau, like Challenger and his real grandfather, he wanted to go to Oxford. The best university in the world, or so he was told. He had just finished replacing his journal in his pack when there was a snap in the bushed behind them. The two boys froze.  
  
The boys looked at each other, and then to where the noise had come from. Tom slowly picked up the shotgun, and William readied himself for anything. There was another snap this time much closer. The boys were tense; they both have been in fights for their lives before. Only a few without at least one of their parents with them. Two times actually, and one of those times they were lucky enough that they were able to find their parents for help. Suddenly, the brush began to quiver something was coming. Then all of the sudden George popped out.  
  
The two older boys relaxed a second and then they both turned angry faces to George.  
  
"Bloody hell what's he doing here?" William asked.  
  
"George what the hell are you doing?" Tom asked his younger brother.  
  
"You're not the only ones that want to have an adventure." George told them taking a defensive position. The two older boys looked at each other and sighed. For the past year George followed them around wanting to "play" with the older boys.  
  
"So what do we do now?" William asked Tom.  
  
"I don't know, we should take him home I guess." Tom replied, looking at his pain in the ass little brother.  
  
"No!" George yelled at them. "I am not going home." Tom opened his mouth to say something, but his younger brother stopped him. "Or the Zanga village."  
  
"Damn it George! You're to little to come with us!" William yelled at him.  
  
"No I'm not!" George yelled back. "Plus you know if you go back Uncle John will not let you leave again." The two older boys looked at each other again, George did have a point, and with a sigh Tom turned to his brother.  
  
"Ok, but you have to do everything William and I tell you, no questions asked. Got it?" George's eyes widened and his smile beamed, they were letting him come along.  
  
"Yes!" George replied with a smile.  
  
"Good, now that that's settled, did you bring anything to protect yourself with?" William asked.  
  
"Yep, a couple of mom's old throwing knives." The older boys nodded, George wasn't great but he could use the throwing knives.  
  
"We should get moving, probably have every headhunter coming to see what all the fuss is about by now." William said, and with that the three boys started down the trail.  
  
***  
  
The group stood at the entrance to the Zanga village Assai had her hand on Adrienne's shoulder. Adrienne was pouting, with an angry look on her face.  
  
"We will take care of her, do not worry." Assai said, and Marguerite and Roxton were nodding their heads.  
  
"I am not a baby, and you know it. I want to go with you." Adrienne whined.  
  
"Not this time, your brother's already giving us enough of a headache. Plus I will know you are safe here." Marguerite shot back, her eyes blazing at her daughter. Adrienne then turned to Roxton.  
  
"Dad" she cried.  
  
"You heard your mother," Roxton said, then went up and hugged his daughter, whispering in her ear. "She'd feed me to the raptors if I let you come anyway." With that Marguerite slapped him on the back with a sharp crack.  
  
"I heard that!" The others all laughed a small break in their worry, Marguerite hugged her daughter and they got ready to leave. Adrienne had tears in her eyes, but wouldn't let them see how sad and worried she was. Roxton looked over his little girl and thought again how much she was her mother's daughter. "We will be back." Marguerite added.  
  
"Good luck my friends, I know you will find the boys." Assai said as she let go of her hug with Veronica. With a nod, and a wave the parents were off to find their missing children.  
  
***  
  
The dancing glow of the fire illuminated the grave faces of the parents. They sat in silence all pondering on their own thoughts. Veronica was a ball of nerves, but everyone assured her that George must have followed his brother. He was always following the older boys around; there is no reason this time would be different. But there was, this time they aren't just playing at the pond, they were out there some where. Then Marguerite broke the silence.  
  
"What are they thinking. Trying to find a way off, they know we tried for years." It was quiet for a bit.  
  
"I think I know." Veronica said, barely louder then a whisper.  
  
"What was that?" Ned asked his wife.  
  
"Tom I think I know why he would do it. Look for a way off that is." There was a pause.  
  
"Well don't keep us waiting, why?" Marguerite asked, the mixture of emotions making her sound angry with the woman.  
  
"He wants to be like Challenger, and my father. A great scientist." Veronica then turned to Ned. "You remember Challenger telling Tom all those stories about his younger days at Oxford?" Ned nodded his head, understanding where she was going. "Plus all the boys have grown up with stories of London, they want to see the world." Roxton nodded with her last statement.  
  
"William wanted to see the world, when he was younger he would talk about going on safari with me. Traveling the world." He stared into the fire. "I should have never told him all those bloody stories."  
  
"You didn't know John." Marguerite whispered in his ear.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Ned asked, it was the question on all their minds.  
  
"I guess track them down and bring them home." Roxton added.  
  
"But what then? We can't hide them away in the tree house forever. What's the next step?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Letting go." Marguerite said, just loud enough for the others to hear her. They sat in silence, and watched the fire for a bit.  
  
***  
  
"If grandpa was right, this is the area where we are going to find the way off." Tom pointed to an empty area of the map. "From what I read in the journal, the only ways off the plateau that they had known about have been in lava flow areas. So we should concentrate around these mountains, grandpa has made notes that say they could have been volcanic at one point in time."  
  
"Well that's the plan then. We head for those mountains and look for caves. Did grandpa write anything about who or what lives around there?" William asked.  
  
"Nope." Tom said as he looked through the journal again.  
  
"Um… what if we don't find a way off? Then what do we do?" George asked, he had been quiet most of the time.  
  
"Well… if that happens… we will…" William started.  
  
"If that happens then it proves grandpas theories." Tom said. The other two looked at him.  
  
"What theories?" William asked.  
  
"Grandpa had a some theories, based on a lot of the experiences that our folks had. It seems that the plateau has a lot of shifting realities, and that you have to find the right time and place to find our world. Even when you do that then you have to find the right time period. He has a side note here, right before our folks gave up the search that it maybe impossible to find a way home." The boys all looked at each other.  
  
"Well, it's an adventure any way you look at it." William said. All he really wanted was to prove to his parents that he wasn't a little kid any more.  
  
"So, if we don't find a way off what are we doing again?" George asked, he really didn't understand what his brother had said.  
  
"I don't know, head home I guess." Tom then looked over to William, "Right?"  
  
"I guess." William said, then a smile graced his lips. "But I think we're going to find the way off." The boys all smiled and started on their way again.  
  
***  
  
"I am going to kill William." Marguerite whined. "Dragging us all over the bloody plateau." The group marched through the jungle mostly in silence. All were wondering where their sons were. They only stopped when it got too dark to track the kids; the worry was getting to all of them.  
  
They had been tracking the boys for seven days now, and had entered into territories that they had not been in for a decade. Even then they spent little time here, just pasted through on the way home. They had no idea who lived in the area, or if they were friendly or not. It would be best to get the boys and get out. They were not as young as they use to be after all.  
  
"How did Challenger and Summerlee hike all over with us? My feet are sore, and I just want to sit down and rest." Marguerite continued to whine.  
  
"Marguerite we are all tired, and frankly I am sick of hearing you whine." Roxton said trying to keep his voice calm. "We'll look for a safe spot of rest, but only for a few minutes." They hiked another mile, and then decided to rest.  
  
They sat around, a river at their backs. Ned filled the canteens, as Roxton and Veronica looked over the tracks left by their sons. Marguerite sat on a near by log, fanning herself with her hat.  
  
"I don't know how I feel about this." Roxton said, shaking his head at the trail the boys left.  
  
"I know what you mean, I really thought we taught them how to cover their trail better." Veronica said as she stood up.  
  
"True, but then again it would make finding them all that more difficult." Roxton kneeled down next to the tracks; he ran a finger around the outline of George's footprint. "Well at least we know that George is with them. They seem to be a few days ahead of us, at least. They are moving fast, if only they would do their chores this fast." Roxton stood, and turned towards the others. "Ok time to get moving."  
  
With a groan Marguerite stood, but remained silent, she did want to find William and the other as much as everyone else. Ned came up from the river screwing on the cap to the finial canteen. All of the sudden Roxton and Veronica froze. There was a whistling noise as an arrow flew past Marguerite's head and embedded itself into a near by tree.  
  
In seconds there was a war cry and a dozen or more men jumped out form the jungle. Behind them stood four men with bows and arrows, the parents were surrounded. The men signaled them to drop their weapons, and they did so. As soon as the weapons were on the ground a large man in a loincloth stepped out from his hiding place in the jungle. His dark brown chest was painted with red symbols, interlocked circles and wavy lines. A necklace of what appeared to be human teeth adorned his chest as well.  
  
"Just what I wanted to see, a new tribe of god knows what." Marguerite sarcastically said.  
  
"Marguerite, not now." Roxton warned her. The warriors went about tying the parents' hands behind their backs, and then tying them all together. "Guess they don't want us splitting up."  
  
"Any ideas?" Marguerite asked and the warriors started to led them away, the large man with the painted chest in front. Trailing behind a few warriors that carried their guns and other belongs.  
  
"I have never seen this tribe before." Veronica said as they were marched along.  
  
***  
  
"William, face it we should go home." Tom said, George stood behind his brother nodding his head. "We have looked all over these mountains, and the few caves we've found only go in a few yards and then stop or turn back on themselves. If there is a way off the plateau it isn't here."  
  
The boys had made it to the mountains a few days ago; they had walked nonstop only resting a few hours a night. The area was open land, a nice change from the thick jungle they had to walk through. The mountains were in all reality cliffs, though they tried to climb them but it was impossible. Tom was right there was no way off the plateau here. William lowered his head, he knew it was over.  
  
"Your right." William emitted  
  
"Oh well, maybe grandpa has some more notes in his lab. More about this plains of existence stuff. Now that we have proven that we can take care of ourselves Uncle John and father will have to lets us do our own exploring." Tom said as he began to pack up, more then ready to head home to his own room and bed. He also was interested in finding Challenger's notes on the plains of existence and doing some studying of his own. William's mood brightened at his friend's words, yes they'd have to let us go exploring now.  
  
The boys began heading home, William leading the way with Tom in the drag position. As time wore on and the landscape changed from open grassland to jungle again. The boredom of the walk slowly got to them, like may times before Tom urged his younger brother to relate one of their father's stories to them as they walked along. They boys covered a lot of land quickly, the benefits of the vigor of youth.  
  
***  
  
The jungle was dark when the boys decided to stop for the night. They found a nice tree and climbed into it's branches to get a few hours of sleep before the sun rose in the morning and it would be safe to travel once more. William sat tiring to sleep but couldn't, he had hoped this trip to be the changing point in his life.  
  
William leaned back against the trunk of the tree, and stared at the stars in the sky and thought about his life. All this trip turned out to be was a vacation from his every day life, not a huge turning point. He was going to spend the rest of his life as a little kid. The more he thought of it the more he confused himself, what would be so different in London? If they made it back he still was William Edward Roxton, heir to the Roxton title. In London there would be more pressure. Though they didn't know if they would ever leave the plateau his father had told him about the Roxton line, and the responsibilities that came with it. His mind going over, and over what his purpose was, why was he alive? Finally he drifted off to sleep, no closer to his answers then before, and with more questions then he had started with.  
  
***  
  
The four parents' awoke as the sun broke through the tiny barred window of their small prison hut. They had been thrown in, and remained there since their arrival the day before. Two guards stood silently, watching over the locked door. The warriors had remained silent the entire trip, and the only things said when they entered the village were greetings to individual warriors. Nothing that our explores could use to help them escape, or figure out why they were imprisoned. The best they could figure was that these people were a cannibalistic or head hunting society. Soon the scent of eggs and pork filled the air, the tribe must be having breakfast. The door opened and plate after plate were brought in to the prison and were laid in front of the parents, and then the servers retreated.  
  
"Well at least we wouldn't starve to death." Ned said, a weak smile on his lips. The parents ate their fill not knowing when their next meal may be and waited.  
  
***  
  
The boys were hot from walking all morning, and when they saw the little river decided to stop for a quick swim and to refill their canteens. All three boys quickly pealed out of their cloths and jumped into the cool river. After a short time the boys were ready to head out again. As William tied his boots and Tom double-checked the map, George went to relieve natures call.  
  
"William!" George's voice screamed through the jungle. Soon both the older boys were up guns in hand and heading towards George who was heading out of the jungle.  
  
"What is it? What's the matter George?" William asked, eye scanning the surrounding jungle. Only then did he turn his attention to the object in George's hands. " It can't be!" William walked up to George and ripped his mother's hat out of the boy's hand. He stared at it a while, not wanting to believe. Tom took it in as well and then started to study the ground.  
  
"They must have come looking for us." Was all Tom said as all three boys started looking for signs of their parents. It didn't take them long to find the trail that their parents had taken. "What do we do William?"  
  
"We find them, and save them if need be." William stated and started to follow the trail, with Tom and George closely behind him.  
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Pre-party

"Letting Go" Part III By: Grizzled Rose; whitewolf666@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I only own the story and the homemade characters. Summary: A future story, about both the Roxton and Malone families. When we last saw our adventurers: The parents had been captured by an unknown tribe and it was up to the boys to figure out what to do.  
  
Notes: This is a future reality, so here is a little catch up. John and Marguerite are wed, along with Ned and Veronica; (via the Zanga shaman). The year is 1945, and the families are still trapped on the Plateau, having given up the search twelve years ago. A year ago in 1944, Challenger died of a fever, leaving everything to the group. Also a letter addressed to Jessie if they ever find a way off the Plateau. Summerlee is still MIA; (though because of his age, he's most likely dead now).  
  
Children: The Roxtons; William Edward (age 19), Adrienne Elizabeth (age 15) The Malones; Tom Arthur (age 17), George Richard (age 13)  
  
*** The sun was making its way to the horizon, when finally the isolation of their prison was broken. The four parents pulled themselves from their thoughts and looked to the now open door. In walked a beautiful woman dressed in a long flowing white dress. Her arms were covered in bands of gold with the same circle symbols that the chief had painted on his chest. Her reveled skin bore tattoos of the same symbols as well, though they were more elaborate and with more detail. Two guards walked in behind her and stood watch over her and the door, as the other guards locked the door from the out side.  
  
"What the devil is going on now?" Roxton asked, and no reply was given. The four were tired of this silent game and wanted their questions answered. They really wanted to know if the boys were brought here as well. They were all worried about their children, and this whole thing was slowing down their search.  
  
The woman then raised her hands above her and moved them down slowly, creating an invisible half circle in the air. She then began dancing in a circle, the gold bands clanging together. She shook and rocked her body, spinning round and round. Then she began to chant in a sing song voice, repeating the same verse over and over as well. Before to long the chanting and dancing seamed to go together.  
  
Everyone turned to Marguerite, waiting for a translation of the chant. She stood and watched the woman for a few moments, then her eyes widened slightly. The other's were quickly becoming impatient.  
  
"Well, what is she saying?" Veronica asked Marguerite.  
  
"It's a cleansing ritual, something about insuring our worthiness as sacrifices." Marguerite said, as if it were not a big deal. Everyone continued to look at her expecting more. "That's it, she just keeps repeating herself."  
  
"Bloody hell." Roxton said as he sat down heavily, trying to think of a way out of this. The woman continued dancing and chanting about in her little circle.  
  
*** The three boys stood in a dark, dense part of the jungle just a little bit away from the village where their parents' tracks lead too. The sun was quickly disappearing and the jungle was growing very dark. They had reached the village just a few moments earlier and looked about, hidden in the jungle looking for signs of their parents. They had seen no sign of them, but something big was going on in the village. The villagers were working standing up five poles next to what looked like an altar. The women were working on a feast, and the children were lighting fires about the village.  
  
William and Tom were getting worried, if these people were friendly they should have seen one of their parents by now. They stood in the jungle watching the village, not knowing what to do. As they stood there they watched some men lift the last pole into place. It was the center pole and it had beautiful carvings of circles and waves on it along with the figure of a woman. The woman had what looked to be flames around her feet and a half circle design over her head. Tom pulled out his notebook and made a quick sketch of it, if nothing else it did look nice, if not a bit weird.  
  
It was dark now, and the villagers were starting to gather by the altar. Tom looked over to William, and shared a knowing look. This was not good. George had been hanging around close to his older brother, he didn't quite understand what was going on, but he had a bad feeling. The boys' attention was drawn back to that altar, when a large man covered in red paint stood before the villagers.  
  
The man wore only a loincloth, and a white cape. He began speaking to the crowd, and every once in a while the crowd would cheer, or gasp. William started wishing his sister was here, or even better his mother, both seamed to have a great way with languages. He really wanted to know what this man was saying.  
  
"By the way he's dressed, and the way the villagers are watching him I would have to say his the chief." Tom said, "Wish I knew what was going on though." The crowd of villagers sent out another loud cheer, they really seamed to excited by what the chief was telling them. Then the boys heard a familiar voice, reach above the dying cheers.  
  
"Let me go!" Marguerite screamed. Four warriors, each with their own prisoner came towards the altar and poles. The four parents were fighting against the warriors, a few more men came to help drag the prisoners to the poles. The boys watched as their parents were tied, each to their own pole.  
  
"Oh dear god" Tom whispered. William and George turned to look at him with questioning looks. "They are going to burn them at the stake." Tom said, worry straining his voice. William thought as much, but George's face showed how horrified he was at the thought. Tears threatened his eyes, he knew about such dangers on the plateau, but didn't want to be a witness to the death of his family.  
  
"We need a plan," William said, and pulled the others a little bit deeper into the jungle. "and fast."  
  
*** "Roxton do something!" Marguerite screamed  
  
"What do you suppose I should do?" Roxton shot back at her. The whole time working the ropes that bound his hands around the pole. These villagers were smart though; they had bound his feet around the pole as well.  
  
Veronica struggled with her bindings as well. She had never seen a tribe like this one before, and unlike most the cannibals they were a smart people. The frustration of the last few days were wearing her thin, and it was hard for her to remain in control. As the ropes bit into her wrists she thought about just giving in and let the pain and worries wash over her. The she turned to Ned; he struggled, as well with the binds, a determined look sat upon his face. She loved this man, along with her two sons more then life itself. So, she bit into her lower lip and carried on.  
  
Ned was no longer the same 'boy' that came to the plateau 25 years ago. Long ago he learned that you must live every day to the fullest, because you never knew what the plateau would throw at you next. It was only 23 years ago that he walked into the jungle to find himself, it was his trail of fire. No one made him do it; no he did it for himself. Upon his return a year or so later he had become a harder person, but the love of his jungle family showed him that true meaning of life. He turned to Veronica; even now she was the most beautiful site in the world. The mother of his wonderful children, and the only woman he had truly loved. They may not be as romantic as the Roxton's, but their love ran just as deep.  
  
The villagers cheered once again, and the four parents looked up to the altar. The chief had stepped down and the woman in white took his place. She raised her hands into the sky and began, what sounded like a prayer.  
  
"What's going on?" Ned asked, directing his question to Marguerite.  
  
"She's asking the gods for good hunting and good crops." Marguerite said, her voice was slightly strained do to the panic that slowly was creeping into her. "Along with all the other stuff that sacrifices are supposed to bring."  
  
*** "Somebody do something" Marguerite screamed as she wildly thrashed at the ropes that bound her to the pole. "She's coming to the end of the prayer."  
  
The four guards walked up to the altar, and stood around the fire that roared there. The woman in white continued on with her speech, as she did she quickly throw a powder into the fire that caused the flames to jump up and burn brighter. Each guarded picked up a torch, and then walked back to his post by one of the poles. They then turned their attention back to the woman in white waiting for their signal.  
  
Veronica continued to fight with her ropes, as Marguerite had said their time was just about up. Her thoughts wondered to her two boys, Tom would watch after George. Tom her little copy of her father, some day he would be a great scientist. Of course there was her baby, little George. There was so much of Ned in that boy, he was so creative and just wanted to belong. Tears welled in her eyes, her fears of never seeing her boys again were becoming all too real.  
  
The all of the sudden Veronica felt the pull of the ropes that bound her feet disappear. A few seconds later her hands were free as well. A shot rang out and the guard by Roxton fell dead, and quickly there was another shot form the opposite direction. Veronica turned to see George crawl up to Ned and begin to cut away the ropes that bound him to the pole as well. Her heart jumped with joy, but she had no time for a happy reunion now, there was work to be done.  
  
*** Tom and William stood ready, one on each side of the crowd, hidden in the darkness. All the villagers were at the ceremony. So, they had an easy time sneaking up to the perimeter. They lay in wait for George to give them the signal to come out shooting. George, being the littlest snuck up behind the poles and waited for the perfect time to cut the parents free. It was a great big responsibility for a 13-year-old but he was the only one that could do it.  
  
With George cutting the parents free it was up to Tom and William to distract the villagers. William ran in from the left side firing shot after shot. As Tom stood off on the right, he had seen the parents' weapons and belongings and quickly picked up as many as he could, while still being able to fire. William was quickly running out of ammo in his magazine as half the village stormed towards him. Tom, who carried the shotgun, wasn't doing better. He knew he must get the weapons to the parents but he could only load three rounds at a time.  
  
As each adult was cut loose they dove into the fight. Marguerite was the last to be cut free, when she was she turned and looked down to George. She gave him a smile, and then her face turned serious.  
  
"George, you go hide yourself in the jungle and don't come out until one of us gives you an all clear!" Marguerite said. All the children knew this rule, and George just nodded and headed into the dark jungle. Marguerite turned on her heels and headed into the fight looking for the closest weapon.  
  
Tom was doing well, considering he was hauling the groups' weapons. He made a run for the poles. When he hot there he saw his father fighting with one of the guards, Tome raised one of the rifles and smashed it into the guards head. He looked up and saw his father wearing the biggest grin he'd ever seen in his life. He through a rifle to his father and headed towards Uncle John. Tom quickly caught up with all the parents and returned their weapons and ammo to them, as the battle slowly turned in their favor.  
  
The group was fighting their way over to William; the boy was quickly being over run with the natives. The parents were all to accustom to fighting in such close range, were as the boys had mostly done long-range attacks. Tom was trying to reload the shotgun as a warrior came running up to him, Tom jumped to the side and throw out an arm. The warrior was surprised and fell to the ground dropping his ax. It was only a half a second before the warrior was back on his feet though. The warrior had caught Tom's left arm by the elbow and quickly twisted it around in the wrong direction. Tom screamed out in pain. A low whistle rent the air from behind Tom, and the warrior's grip loosened as he fell to the ground. A knife sticking out of the warrior's back. Tom looked over his shoulder and could just make out the outline of his little brother's form the shadows of the jungle.  
  
William wasn't fairing as well; he was fending off warriors with his rifle. Swinging it about by the barrel in a crude club style. Roxton and the others were quickly thinning out the crowd, as many of the warriors turned and ran into the jungle. A low growl filled the air around William as the chief charged him sword raised in the air. William heard the whistle of the metal slicing it's way towards him but had no time to react to the chief's attack, and then the world went black.  
  
"WILLIAM!!!" Roxton screamed as his son's body fell to the ground, in a bloody pile. Gone was the determined look that he normally wore in battle. His eyes were now glazed with a rage so strong, that it caused a few of the warriors to run away in fear of the man's new rage. Marguerite ran to her son, not even flinching or slowing down as she shot the chief directly in the heart. She lifted her son's bloody head into her lap. Whispering comforting words to his limp form, shaking as she fought to control her sobs.  
  
The battle didn't take long to finish from that point. The woman in white was long gone, running as the battle started. After the chief was dead it didn't take long for the rest of his warriors to disappear. Either into the jungle or falling under the new strength of the explorers attack.  
  
*** TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. families ripped apart

"Letting Go" Part IV By: Grizzled Rose; whitewolf666@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I only own the story and the homemade characters. Summary: A future story, about both the Roxton and Malone families.  
  
Notes: This is a future reality, so here is a little catch up. John and Marguerite are wed, along with Ned and Veronica; (via the Zanga shaman). The year is 1945, and the families are still trapped on the Plateau, having given up the search twelve years ago. A year ago in 1944, Challenger died of a fever, leaving everything to the group. Also a letter addressed to Jessie if they ever find a way off the Plateau. Summerlee is still MIA; (though because of his age, he's most likely dead now).  
  
Notes 2: Sorry for the length, little bit of writers block. So just a bit of filler (was going to be part of the finish chapter), to get this story moving again.  
  
Children: The Roxtons; William Edward (age 19), Adrienne Elizabeth (age 15) The Malones; Tom Arthur (age 17), George Richard (age 13)  
  
***  
  
The Zanga village was quiet as the moon slowly made it's way across the night's sky. Almost all of the villagers had retired to their huts, and only their whispers drifted on the breeze. Marguerite sat, staring blindly into the central fire. Her eyes were red and swollen, and shown the many sleepless nights, and tears she had just been through. It had taken them eight grueling days to make their way back to the Zanga's and still she couldn't sleep. So, she sat there watching the flames as they danced. She could hear Veronica as she continued to lecture her boys on their behavior, the fear evident in her words. Marguerite imagined that Ned was standing behind her nodding his head with her words.  
  
Roxton wondered out of the hut that his family used on these stay overs at the village. Adrienne had finally fallen to sleep, and now he was seeking out Marguerite. He paused in front of the shaman's hut, he then saw her by the fire and quickly made his way to her. Making sure she heard his approach, he laid his hands on her shoulders. He too stared at the fire a few moments, allowing both the comfort of just being together.  
  
"Come to bed, what you need is a good nights sleep." Roxton said quietly in his softest tone.  
  
"I'm not tired" Marguerite replied in a flat tone, no emotion in her voice.  
  
"No, you're exhausted. You haven't slept in days. Let alone you've barley touched any food." Roxton looked at her, his concern blazing in his eyes, and he walked around to her side so that he could clearly see her face.  
  
"Oh John." is all she managed to get out before she began to cry again. Roxton fell to his knees and took her up in his arms, allowing her to let go of the pain still bottled up.  
  
"It's going to be OK, it's all going to be OK" Roxton whispered into her ear, and held her tight. Her body shook with sobs.  
  
"What are we going to do John? I'm so lost, and we still don't know if." She couldn't continue, couldn't bring her self to say the words. The two sat there in each other's arms, both softly crying.  
  
*** Tom slipped out of the Malone's hut, and started to make his way across the village. His left arm wrapped up and held to his chest in a sling. He stopped in front of the shaman's hut and looked over to the Roxton's, they were like another set of parents to him, his heart sank. He then pushed aside the curtain and entered the shaman's hut. The old man looked up, and nodded to him, as the young man made his way back to the cot. He sat in one of the chair's that had been brought in earlier that day.  
  
William lay in the cot, his head wrapped in bandages. Sweat covered his chest and arms, and his skin was so pale. His breathing was still strained, as he lay there motionless. Covered in the ugliest bruises. William had taken the most punishment in the rescue, walking out into the clearing were the villagers had gathered. The injury that worried them all was the open gap on his face, were the sword had cut him deep and infection had set in. They were all amazed that he was still alive. The journey back was not an easy one.  
  
They had taken all the first aid materials that they could find to stop the bleeding, even then it was well into the next day before that had happened fully. The worst came the third night as they tried to get a few hours sleep. When William woke up, his screams rang through out the plateau, and nothing could calm him. They only stopped when he lost conscienceness again. Both Roxton and Marguerite were dazed with shock and worry. There was nothing any of them could do but get him to the Zanga were there was someone with more medical knowledge. It wasn't until very early this morning that they arrived and the shaman worked on William until the sun was high in the sky. He had done all he could now, telling the families that it was up to William and the gods now.  
  
Tom sat there, and whispered encouragement to his friend. Tom felt guilty about William's injuries. If only he had charged in faster, pulled more of the attack away from his friend. Maybe he should have came up with a better plan. Now there was nothing he could do but wait and let his friend know that he wasn't going to give up on him. Tom continued his one way conversation with his friend, speaking in his bravest tone.  
  
"Come on old boy, we still have many adventures that need doing. Remember that trip we have planed? The one over to the Amazon camp, how can you miss an eye full of them beauties? Granted, if they catch us looking we're headed into a world of trouble. What about crossing the Inland Sea and trying to find ourselves some mermaids? How could the folks refuse us adventures now? After we saved them from those savages? You should have seen your dad's face when you came charging out of the jungle! He looked so proud. I still want to get up those eastern mountains and see if I can't get some new readings to add to grandpa's." Tom continued to talk to William about future adventures they'd have one day, until he could talk no more. He patted William's hand and said good night and headed back to his hut.  
  
*** 


End file.
